The Real Love
by swag.cutie
Summary: Jongin, seorang anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi Oleh orang tua baru yg begitu 'baik' . bagaimana hidup Jongin Selanjutnya setelah keluar dari panti asuhan? – Summary Gagal


**The Real Love**

**Cast : Kim Jongin ****– Wu Yifan**

**And Other EXO member**

**Summary : Jongin, seorang anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi**

**Oleh orang tua baru yg begitu 'baik' . bagaimana hidup Jongin**

**Selanjutnya setelah keluar dari panti asuhan? – Summary Gagal**

**Rated : M−maybe/?**

**Genre : Sad, Angst, Drama**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), OOC, BL, YAOI, Un-Official Pair/Crack Pair**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer : This fanfic pure milik saya**

**Cast belong to God, Their parents, SM Ent and EXOSTAN**

**.**

**.**

**CHAP 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makanan siap!"

Teriak seorang namja manis dari arah dapur.

"waahh hyuung~ aku mau sup!"

"ayam goreng!"

"ani, aku mau ikan~"

"andwae! Sup"

"ayammm!"

"Yak kalian! Berhentilah bertengkar, hyung memasak kimchi dan bulgogi hari ini. Bagaimana?"

-Krik-

-krik-

semua bocah tadi terdiam

Namja manis itu melepaskan apron nya, kemudian menata piring serta makanan di meja makan.

"jadi, tidak ada yang berminat?"

Ucap Jongin –namja manis tadi berpura-pura sedih

"b-bukan begitu h-hyung"

Jawab anak penyuka sup –Kyungsoo

"sudahlah, ini sudah cukup larut, ayo makan. Setelah ini kalian kekamar, jangan lupa menggosok gigi. Kajja!"

Interupsi sang umma yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah ruang tamu.

"NE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin malam menerpa lembut seorang namja manis yang sedang asik menyeruput teh hangat yg dibuat tadi, dan duduk di kursi yg ada di teras depan –Panti asuhan

"jongin-ah"

Sapa seorang yeoja paruh baya, ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"ne umma? Apa mereka sudah tidur?" Tanya jongin.

"ya. Ah jongin-ah ada yang ingin umma bicarakan dengan mu"

Jongin menatap umma nya dalam.

"aku mendengarkan umma~" jongin tersenyum.

"kau tau, kau sudah banyak membantu disini. Umma merasa tidak enak padamu, bahkan kau tidak di gaji. umma tau kau lelah jongin-ah. Memasak, bersih-bersih, mencuci, bahkan memandikan bocah-bacah nakal itu" jeda sang umma, terkekeh pelan

"Umma tau, itu bukan tugas ringan untuk namja 16 tahun sepertimu. Dan umma ingin memberitahu mu bahwa kau akan diadopsi." Jongin membulatkan matanya lucu

"u-umma sungguh aku tidak apa-apa jika harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu. Jujur itu sangat menyenangkan, aku menyayangi mereka. Umma juga telah banyak membantu ku, jadi pantas bukan aku membantu umma" jelas jongin panjang.

"d-dan apa? Aku diadopsi? Oleh siapa? A-aku belum siap umma"

Sambung jongin menunduk. Matanya perlahan memanas, cairan bening mulai mendesak ingin keluar.

"jongin-ah mengertilah~ tuan kim sangat ingin mengadopsi mu. Ingat ahjussi kemarin yg bermain dengan adik-adik mu? Dia lah tuan kim, dia sangat baik jongin-ah~ aku hanya ingin hidupmu lebih baik , bersekolah layaknya anak seumuran mu"

Perlahan wanita paruh baya itu merengkuh tubuh kurus jongin. Mengusap pelan punggung sempit itu yg mulai bergetar.

"hiks~ aku akan merindukan kalian"

Isak jongin.

"kau boleh mengunjungi kami kapan pun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Sehun brengsek!"

Umpat seorang namja tampan yg mulai gelisah mendengar 'suara aneh' dari kamar sepupunya.

"shit. Aku harus bermain sendiri"

Namja tampan itu –Wufan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan 'masalah kecil' yg ia hadapi karena namja brengsek tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ie"

Panggil yeoja cantik kepada namja tampan disebelahnya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"ugh~ kau sudah bangun yoona? Kau begitu hebat semalam~ seperti biasa, kau selalu memuaskanku"

Ujar namja yg dipanggil 'sehun-ie' sedang membiasakan matanya diterpa cahaya matahari dari jendela yang telah dibuka oleh si yeoja cantik −Yoona

"jangan lupa janji mu nee~"

Ucap yoona lagi manja −sok manja.

"tenang babe, kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku akan mengirimnya ke rekening mu"

"ah gomawo~"

Yoona mencium sekilas bibir sehun lalu berlalu pergi keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yoona?"

Sapa wufan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, sesekali mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya.

"morning wufan ge~"

Ucap yoona tanpa melihat orang yang menyapanya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan waffle yang dibuatnya.

"cih siapa yang kau panggil gege? Bukankah tugas mu sudah selesai? Kenapa masih disini? Mengotori apartemen ku saja." Ujar wufan sinis

"calm down ge, dia hanya membuat sarapan. Oh iya, maaf kalau kau harus 'bermain' sendiri semalam. Aku tau kau sangat sensitive"

Timpal sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan meja makan.

"whatever. aku harus segera berangkat."

Ketus wufan.

Wufan segera keluar dan memasuki red lamborginy kesayangannya.

Drrtt drrttt

"Chanyeol Calling"

Wufan memandang smartphonenya sekilas.

"apa?"

Sapa wufan malas setelah menggeser karakter hijau di layar smartphone-nya

"hey tiang kenapa kau ketus sekali?"

"…"

"baik-baik, aku hanya disuruh Tao agar kau segera ke kampus. Pertandingan ingat? Kau kaptennya dan kau t-e-r-l-a-m-b-a-t"

Ujar chanyeol dari line sebrang

"aku tau"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin-ie ini rumah barumu"

Jongin memandang aneh 'rumah' yg baru saja dikatakan oleh Mr. kim atau sekarang bisa kita memanggil ayah jongin? Right.

"ru-rumah?"

Jongin sedikit gugup. Rumah yg dimaksud oleh ayah barunya adalah sebuah tempat hiburan atau Pub atau Diskotik atau apalah yg sering disebut itu,tapi jongin hanya tau sekilas soal yang seperti itu. benar-benar masih polos.

"ya jongin-ie sayang, ini rumah barumu"

Ayah jongin tersenyum menatap anak 'baru'nya, oke sepertinya bukan tersenyum. Bisa kita artikan menyeringai?

"Tuan Kim?"

Sapa seseorang yg tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu 'rumah baru' jongin.

"Suho? Bagaimana hari ini? Ramai?"

Tanya tuan Kim pada namja yang terbilang tampan.

"A..ah seperti biasa tuan, luhan menerima banyak pelanggan. Dia…. Lelah"

Jawab suho takut-takut.

Tuan Kim terkekeh pelan "katakan pada Luhan agar beristirahat, ada seseorang yg akan menggantikannya"

Melirik sedikit lalu beranjak masuk meniggalkan Jongin yg masih menatapnya bingung.

"Dia yang akan menggantikan Luhan, ajak masuk dan kenalkan pada yang lainnya"

Bisik tuan Kim pada suho sebelum benar-benar berlalu.

Suho menatap orang di depannya iba sebelum tersenyum hangat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku Suho, Kim Suho"

"woa kita memiliki marga yang sama err hyung, aku jongin, Kim jongin. Apa kau anak tuan ah maksudku kim appa? Benar begitu? Yeay! Aku punya hyung~"

Ujar jongin ceria.

"y..ya bisa dibilang begitu. Kau semangat sekali jongin-ah, berapa umurmu?"

Ujar suho mendekat dan duduk di tangga depan pintu 'rumah baru' jongin. Melihat itu jongin pun ikut duduk diseblah suho.

"bulan Januari kemarin aku genap 16 tahun! Bagaimana dengan hyung?"

Jawab jongin masih bersemangat. "terlalu polos" inner suho.

"Bulan depan aku akan berumur 22 tahun"

"woaa~ hyung sudah tua"

Jongin terkikik geli.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau pada hyung mu eum? Rasakan!"

Suho menjitak 'sayang' jongin yang hanya di balas ringisan oleh jongin.

"kajja kita masuk~"

Ajak suho, mearik lembut tangan jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"wufan kau memang yang terbaik."

Puji pelatih tim basket. Ya benar, kali ini tim basket mereka berhasil mengalahkan tim basket sekolah sebelah dengan skor yang memuaskan.

"tim kita yg terbaik"

Sanggah wufan, lalu berlalu pergi −menemui teman-temannya

"bagaimana kalau sedikit hiburan untuk pesta kemenangan kita?"

"tidak buruk"

"bagaimana wufan?"

Wufan memandang chanyeol si anak idiot −menurutnya− dengan tatapan malas

"ayolah tuan es, ku jamin kau akan puas"

Tambah yunho ber-smirk-ria

"oke."

Jawaban singkat wufan berhasil membuat anak idiot ups− chanyeol melompat-lompat kegirangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau sangat manis jongin-ie"

Puji Luhan yg baru berkenalan dengan 'anak baru' yg dibawa suho.

"te-terima kasih eum gege"

Jongin menjawab resah, demi apapun dia merasa tak nyaman dengan 'rumah' barunya.

"jongin, aku ingin berbicara sebentar."

Ucap tuan kim yg tiba-tiba telah berada di belakang jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang tuan kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"a-apa?"

Jongin begitu shock. Ini bukan tuan kim yang baik seperti di panti asuhan. Ini bukan tuan kim!

Tuan kim yang baik, begitu lembut, yang di hormatinya d-dan-dan sekarang apa? Menyuruhnya 'melayani' pria-pria y-yang begitu… ehm

"a-aku.."

Jongin masih bingung, tadi dia pikir melayani seperti pelayan biasa. Tapi setelah 'appa'nya menjelaskan dengan frontal bagaimana yang harus dia kerjakan, ingin rasanya mengubur dirinya. Dia memang sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi.. pelacur?

Tuan kim menggeram marah, ia meraih tongkat baseball yg berada di sebelah lemari kerjanya.

"kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Apa kau mau merasakan sensasi tongkat ini eum? Katakan!"

Jongin menunduk takut. Mengulum bibirnya sendiri –kebiasaan jongin jika takut

"a-apa sa-sakit?"

Jongin bertanya lirih, miris rasanya. Ia baru berumur 16 tahun dan sudah disuruh melakukan…

"apa kau mau merasakannya?"

Tuan kim mendekat, menarik tubuh jongin lalu menghimpitnya di dinding.

"ap-appa apa yg a-akan kau lakukan?"

Tubikontinue..

A/N: heyyah~ ini ff debut aku, maaf klo banyak typo atau gimana, mind to review?


End file.
